VAMPIRE
by I Am Not Anhy-chan
Summary: tiga vampir ganteng janjian pergi ke kedai SUMMARY MACAM APA INI


**VAMPIRE**

**AKATSUKI**

**ANHY-CHAN**

**Nih 1 lagi sms lucu yng dikirim temanku,, ya jadiin ff lagi deh. SELAMAT MEMBACA **

Hah malam yang dingin dikawasan sekitar pegunungan (?) Iwagakure. Orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dibawa selimut atau sekedar makan/minum sesuatu yang hangat-hangat.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi pangeran-pangeran malam yang gantengnya keterlaluan namun dengan kadar kecerdasan dibawa rata-rata #plak. Terlihat dua pemuda tampan tersebut sedang berdiri dibawah pohon beringin(?) sambil bercengkerama tentang mana tipe darah yang paling enak, yaaa mereka berdua adalah Vampire. Terus mau apa mereka di bawa pohon beringin malam-malam begini? Terserah orang dong mau ngapain #digebukin 1 kampung.

"Aduh Sasori no Danna lama sekali un" oww ternyata lagi nunggu orang to.

"Tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa, jadi kita bisa berduaan saja nona manis" nah inilah dia Vampire elit dari klan Uchiha godain a.k.a Uchiha Itachi lagi godain anak orang sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. #kelilipan tuh.

"Nona? NOONAA? MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG NONA? JANGAN BERCANDA TERUS ITACHI" hah sepertinya pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang a.k.a Deidara itu marah ==".

"Iya..iya, tapi tidak usah teriak seperti itukan, nanti kalau aku tuli bagaimana?, aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara indahmu itu" PLETAK dan satu jitakan manis sukses mendarat dikepala sang Uchiha.

"Sudah ah.. aku mau nyusul Sasori no Danna saja" Deidara mulai berjalan meninggalkan Itachi, namun dengan sigap Itachi menarik tanganya.

"Tunggu disini saja, sebentar lagi pas- ,ah itu dia" orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dan dari jauh tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah membara(?) berjalan dengan riangnya sambil menenteng kantong hitam yang entah apa isinya sambil senyum-senyum gaje+lebay dan menyanyikan lagu Iwak Peyek(?).

"Dari mana saja? Kita kering nih nungguin kamu dari tadi" kata Itachi sambil mengamati si Rambut Merah a.k.a Sasori

"Biasa.. abis satronin perawan"

"Gila loh" Itachi berdecak sambil mengguman dalam hati 'santronin perawan ngak ngajak-ngajak'.

"itu apa Sasori no Danna?" Deidara menunjuk kantong hitam yang dibawa Sasori.

"Ohh ini? Bukan apa-apa, ya sudah ayo katanya mau pergi minum darah" Sasori menarik kedua temannya menuju suatu kedai kecil pinggir jalan

.

.

.

Saat ini ketiga Vampir ganteng kita sudah berada dikedai pinggir jalan. Nama kedainya Bloody Taste (widih keren juga namanya) kedai ini mirip kedai ramen, tapi jangan salah jika anda memesan makanan Author jamin 200% makanan dan minuman yang disajikan bukan untuk manusia, tentu saja yang punya kedai juga seorang Vampire.

"Silahkan.. mau pesan apa?" pemilik kedai itu menyambut tamunya ramah.

"Saya mau pesan darah gadis asal Hokkaido yang berumur 16 tahun dengan golongan darah AB.. ada? " siapa lagi yang pesan pesanan sulit seperti itu kalau bukan siVampire elit Itachi.

"tentu saja ada tuan... semuanya jadi 3.475.000 Yen tuan" pemilik kedai terlihat antusias mendengar pesanan dari Itachi 'rejeki nomplok' jeritnya dalam hati.

Sementera itu kedua temannya memandang dengan pandangan, 'ck.. dasar Uchiha buang-buang uang saja' batin Sasori dan, 'nyesel deh aku tolak dia waktu itu' batin Deidara.

"Kalau anda nona, mau pesan apa?" kali ini pemilik kedai bertanya pada Deidara.

"AKU BUKAN NONA.. huff aku pesan darah bayi saja" pesan Deidara lemas, 'kenapa sih semuanya panggil aku nona? Memangnya aku cantik ya' ia mengambil cermin yang ada di sakunya dan mulai meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Baik.. harganya 120.000 Yen" 'lumayan' gumam pemilik kedai.

"Kalau anda tuan?" kini pemilik kedai menanyakan pesanan Sasori.

"Aku pesan air putih saja tapi yang panas" Sasori menyebut pesanannya dengan wajah datar.

"Baik.." jawab pemilik kedai sambil manyun 'dasar tidak modal'

"Hahahahaha... kenapa pesan air putih saja? Lagi diet darah ya?" Itachi tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Sasori no Danna sakit yaa?" Deidara menempelkan penggung tangannya di dahi Sasori.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Sasori menyingkirkan tangan Deidara.

.

.

.

Setelah pesanan datang mereka mulai menikmati minumannya kecuali Sasori. Dia sibuk dengan kantong hitam yang dibawa tadi, sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Itachi bingung karena melihat Sasori yang sedang memegang sesuatu yang putih ditangannya, itu Softex. Tanpa menjawab Sasori langsung memasukannya kedalam gelas minumannya yang berisi air panas tadi sambil berkata.

.

.

.

.

"TEH CELUP BRO..."

**AMPUUUN (/.\)...READERS TERCINTA KALAU CERITANYA NGAK ADA LUCU-LUCUNYA.. namanya juga Author amatir jd wajarlah. Sekian duluh deh inspirasiku udah abis bye-bye, sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain LOVE YOU ALL**

**MMMUUAAACCCHHH**

**R & R (sangat dibutuhkan flame jg termasuk)**


End file.
